Lista de Episodios de Historias Corrientes
numero: temporada: titulo en estados unidos: titulo en españa: titulo en latinoamerica: 1 1 the power el poder el poder 2 1 just sep up the chairs poned las sillas y ya solo acomoden las sillas 3 1 caffeinated consert tickets entradas para un concierto boletos con cafeina de cafeina 4 1 death punchies puñitos de la muerte golpes mortales 5 1 free cake tarta gratis pastel gratis 6 1 meat your maker carnoce a tu creador parrillada 7 1 grilled cheese deluxe sandwich de queso premium emparedado de queso a la parrilla 8 1 the unicorns have got to go los unicornios se tienen que ir los unicornios deben irse 9 1 prank callers el bromista bromistas 10 1 don don don 11 1 rigbis bodys el cuerpo de rigby el cuerpo de rigby 12 1 mordecai and the rigbys mordecai y los rigbys mordecai y los rigbys 13 2 ello gov nor ¿que hay jefe? ¿que hay gobernador? 14 2 its time es la hora el padre tiempo 15 2 appreciation day día de agradecimiento dia de agradecimiento 16 2 peeps ojitos fisgon 17 2 dizzy mareado mareados 18 2 my mom mi madre mi mami 19 2 high score el record el record 20 2 rage against the tv rabia contra la tele ira contra el televisor 21 2 party pete pedro fiestas beto bullicio 22 2 brain eraser borrador de cerebros borrando la mameria 23 2 benson be gane benson se va benson se va 24 2 but l have a receipt pero si tengo el ticket pero si tengo el recibo 25 2 this is my jam este tema me flipa una cancion pegajosa 26 2 muscle woman musculita mujer musculosa 27 2 temp check el temporal trabajador temporal 28 2 jinx chispas tocado 29 2 see you there alli nos vemos los veo alla 30 2 do me a solid hazme un favor asme un favor 31 2 grave sights una peli de muerte el cementerio 32 2 really real wrestling lucha libre real lucha realmente real 33 2 over the top la recontrarevancha la revancha 34 2 the night owl búho nocturno el buho 35 2 a bunch of baby ducks un puñado de patitos patitos huerfanitos 36 2 more smarter enteligente mas mejor 37 2 firts day el primer dia el primer dia 38 2 go viral vídeo viral el super video 39 2 skunked hombre mofeta el hombre zorrillo 40 2 karaoke video el karaoke el video de karaoke 41 3 stick hockey palo de hockey juego mortal 42 3 bet to be blonde me apuesto ser rubio rubio por apuesta 43 3 skips strikes skips lanza skips hace chuza 44 3 terror tales of the park cuentos de terror del parque cuentos de terror del parque 45 3 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79